


Liberation

by kinsale_42



Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Business Meeting, Edging, Emotional Roller Coaster, Foot Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quickie (both story and sex), Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Since Hanzo came back home, Sojiro has kept him close, trying to prepare him for his eventual ascension to leadership of the clan. It doesn't feel that way to Hanzo, but he hasn't had much say in the matter either way. He prepares for yet another day of meetings and is pleasantly surprised to discover who they will be meeting with. Hanzo then spends the day pushing the limits of his captivity, stealing his thrills under the nose of his father as a way to relieve the depressing lack of freedom he's been experiencing.Just a quickie. Title refers to the Pet Shop Boys song of the same name.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Liberation

The alarm went off. Again.

Hanzo rolled over and smashed the snooze button one more time. Almost immediately, the nearly-conscious part of his brain alerted him to the fact that he’d already hit snooze more than once. He forced himself to open his eyes.

The room was cold, like it always was in October, but his bed was warm, and it took a serious effort to escape its grasp. He loved the castle, and he knew there were a lot of things that had been modernized, even in his lifetime, but some days he just wished he could live in a snug, well-insulated flat like Jesse’s.

He tidied up his bedding so he would not be tempted to return to it. There was little chance that he would get away with it if he tried, though, now that Hanzo’s father had him on such a short leash. The excuse was that Sojiro was getting him more closely involved in the highest-level workings of the organization, and Hanzo would admit there was probably some validity in that, but he was pretty sure there was more to it. Simply put, he was a risk, and he needed to be brought into line. Hanzo sighed as he opened the wardrobe and reached for his suit, remembering only at the last minute that his father had requested traditional dress today. He re-hung the suit and pulled out his best yukata instead.

Fifteen minutes later he was carrying a tea tray across the courtyard to the small building on the far side of the compound. He left his shoes inside the door and set the tray down on the low table. Sojiro was already there, turning the pages of the contract they would be reviewing during the conference today. Hanzo poured his father a cup of tea and set it before him, then picked up the stack of copies of the contract and set one at each place at the table.

The door opened and Hanzo’s uncle entered, the one who drafted all their business deals. Hanzo poured him a cup of tea as well, but his mind wandered as his father and uncle discussed a few of the finer points in the contract at hand. He knew he was supposed to be paying attention, supposed to be learning, but he failed to feel any urgency. He sighed. Maybe he was just tired. He thumbed idly at the stack of paper in front of him.

The door opened again, and a security guard led in the day’s guests. The Shimada men rose as one to welcome them. Hanzo had to fight to contain his shock as he raised his head to find Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree standing before him.

They made their greetings and sat together at the low table. In an instant, Hanzo’s day had become immeasurably brighter, and he was warmed straight through. He made sure everyone had tea, and took his seat next to his uncle, directly across from Jesse. He glanced as discreetly as he could at his boyfriend, who was sneaking peeks at him in much the same way.

Hanzo felt a little stupid for not having realized that today’s business was with Blackwatch Enterprises. It was right there on the page in front of him. On the other hand, it occurred to him that his father had deliberately not drawn his attention to it. Either way, he was unable to get angry about it. He was too happy at the prospect of spending all day with his lover, even if they weren’t free to do as they pleased.

Jesse tried to pay attention to the discussion as Gabe and Sojiro talked through the details of the goods that had been supplied over the previous few months. His eyes flicked from the faces of the older men, to Hanzo, to the words on the paper before him with the neat rows of kanji lined up alongside the English. He felt like he was back in school again, more interested in his crush than in what the teacher was talking about, only this time he was well aware of how important to his livelihood the lesson was. And, up to a point, he was succeeding.

At least, he was until something warm and heavy landed softly in his lap. Hanzo’s foot. Jesse stole a glance across the table, where his boyfriend sat quietly watching his father speak, his back straight and his expression coolly regal. Then Jesse had to bite his lip as Hanzo moved his toes until they found Jesse’s cock through the thin fabric of his slacks.

Now he didn’t know where to look. Hanzo was massaging him with slow nudges into full hardness, pushing into Jesse’s shaft with the ball of his foot as his long toes curled around him and squeezed. Hanzo shifted slightly on his cushion, giving himself the leverage to push his heel down into Jesse’s sack, and rewarded himself with a quick peek at his boyfriend to see how he was holding up.

Jesse’s cheeks were a bit pink, and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed uncomfortably. He was very hard now, and visualizing what was going happening below the table was making it worse. Did he have an undiscovered foot fetish or was it just a new twist on his long-established penchant for exhibitionism? His groin was on fire, and if Hanzo went on like this for much longer, he was gonna… And then the stroking stopped. The pressure lessened. Jesse took a deep breath and tried to refocus.

They were going over shipments received, checking off the boxes of conditions that had been met, talking about sources, and quality of product. There was some question about the reliability of Blackwatch’s Korean suppliers, and Jesse bristled slightly, recognizing that this was none of the Shimada Clan’s business. Blackwatch made and maintained their own supply contacts. Their business in sourcing and supply was built on being able to keep producers and purchasers at an arm’s length from each other, and compromising that distance could literally be a death sentence when it came to the trade of illegal goods.

But Gabriel Reyes was used to clients trying to force his hand, and he deftly sidestepped the issue. Jesse watched as Gabe leaned in towards Sojiro, how he laughed quietly and rubbed his thumb across his lower lip, and Jesse was sure that his own current state of arousal was affecting his judgment, because he could have sworn these were Gabe’s tells. He couldn’t possibly be _flirting,_ could he? Hanzo’s father relaxed and let himself be diverted. The discussion then shifted to the future, and the ways Gabe’s team could meet the clan’s needs in the months ahead.

Hanzo pressed forward again, pointing and flexing his foot alternately, so that his toes dragged up and down along Jesse’s dick. All Jesse could do now was try to keep his breathing calm and even. If Hanzo was going to get him off under the table in front of the very man who wanted to separate them forever, Jesse was going to try his best to be discreet. Gabe might not fire him, but he might not have to. Sojiro could just have him killed. At this point, Jesse was just about willing to say it would be worth it.

But again, after several minutes of teasing, Hanzo’s foot stilled, resting like a stone in Jesse’s lap. This pattern continued throughout the morning. Each time Jesse thought Hanzo was going to go for it and take him all the way, he stopped and pulled back. And every time Jesse thought he’d survived the test and Hanzo had finished, the torment began anew.

At last, Sojiro indicated it was time for a break. Hanzo stood and collected the tea things, ready to take the tray back to the kitchen and let the kitchen staff know they were ready for lunch.

“McCree-san, if you would like to come with me, I can show you the gardens, and you may smoke.” Hanzo’s eyes drilled into Jesse’s, willing him to comply.

Jesse was getting to his feet, trying his best to make sure his sport coat covered his crotch without being too obvious about it.

“Sure thing. I could do with some fresh air.” He followed Hanzo out of the stone building, across the wooden walkway towards the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Jesse asked, after they left the kitchen and strolled out under the golden leaves of the cherry trees.

“I told you, I no longer work in the club. I assist my father.” Hanzo’s voice was flat as he attempted to bury his displeasure at his increasing lack of freedom.

“I remember. That’s not what I meant,” Jesse said, as he reached into his pocket for his pack of smokes.

Hanzo glanced at him, then looked away. “What did you mean?”

Jesse watched as Hanzo’s chin rose in that way it did every time he had decided to be difficult.

“Are you _trying_ to get me killed?” he asked.

Hanzo turned to him sharply. “What?”

Jesse paused as he lit a cigarette, cupping his hand around his lighter flame. “I mean, I can’t imagine your father taking too kindly to me getting off with his son while sitting at his table.” He sucked on his cigarette and the heat of the smoke soothed him. He blew it out in a cloud as they continued walking.

Hanzo remained silent as they walked beneath an elevated walkway and past some well-used straw archery butts. At last he replied, “I was not going to allow you to reach that point.”

Jesse finished his cigarette and flicked the stub over the stone wall of the compound, not caring where it fell. He saw they were approaching another passage beneath the timber bridge that entered the castle above them, and he hauled Hanzo into the shadows there, trapping him against the wall with his body. Jesse pushed his pelvis forward, grinding his still half-hard member into Hanzo’s belly. “So you were just going to edge me for three hours, and then what? Nothing?” There was a rough edge to his voice that was not fully explained by the rapid inhalation of a cigarette.

Hanzo felt a rush of blood through his body, and he struggled against Jesse’s restraint, but when Jesse took him by the jaw and crushed his lips with a smoky kiss, his resistance melted away.

“Not nothing,” he breathed. “Now.” His words made no sense to his own ears, but Jesse understood well enough. Jesse’s hands were squeezing his ass, pulling his body close as he buried his face in Hanzo’s neck. And then everything quickly shifted as Jesse turned him to face the wall, lifting his robe and yanking down his hakama to expose his ass to the autumn air. Had he tied it loosely on purpose this morning? Hanzo had no time to ponder, because now Jesse’s hands were spreading his cheeks wide, and his mouth was on Hanzo’s hole, making out with it like a teenager learning to french kiss.

“Jesse,” he whispered, half hiss, half sigh. “He would surely kill you for this.”

Jesse got up from where he had knelt, pulling Hanzo’s hips back and forcing him to bend over. He spit a gob on his hand and used it to wet his cock. “May as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb,” he said, and pressed the head of his prick into Hanzo’s entrance. “I’ll try to go easy, love, sorry.”

Hanzo felt the burn as Jesse penetrated him, and had to fight to keep from making a sound. He was panting, dizzy with the need to feel something, even if it was as much pain as pleasure. He braced himself against the wall, prepared to take the onslaught of Jesse’s thrusts.

But Jesse pushed his cock only about halfway in, gently, already drowning in how tight and warm Hanzo’s body held him. He moved just slightly back and forth, barely generating any friction on the surface, yet it was just enough to shift the slack in his skin an inch or two each way over the swollen flesh within. That, and the pressure of Hanzo’s insides against the head of his cock, would be all he needed to come, and quickly too, and he was well on his way when they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps resonating through the wooden walkway above.

Jesse reacted swiftly, pulling Hanzo upright, tight against his chest, and dragged him back further into the shadows of the tunnel. It made his cock plunge deep and hard into Hanzo’s body, and they both felt the shock of it: for Jesse it was pleasure, for Hanzo, fire first, and then a delicious ache. Jesse covered Hanzo’s mouth with one hand and held Hanzo’s body snug against him with the other as voices approached overhead.

“I expected to meet them by now,” Sojiro was saying, in English. “If they are being indiscreet…”

Gabe deflected. “I can still smell Jesse’s cigarette smoke, so they haven’t been gone long. I’m sure they’re just a ways ahead of us.”

The footsteps stopped, too close for Hanzo’s comfort. And then he felt Jesse move inside him, just small nudges, slow and soft. Jesse’s face was against his hair, and his breath was hot and moist on Hanzo’s scalp. Hanzo was tense, and he clenched even more tightly around Jesse’s dick.

“Do you have sons?” Sojiro asked.

Jesse was barely moving, but it was just enough to feel it, just enough…and he was so over-tuned, his muscles straining, that his body was practically vibrating against Hanzo’s. He felt the cascade of heat wash over him. It was going to be soon.

“Me?” Gabe laughed. “No. I have had a number of young men in my charge, though. I've had some success mentoring a few of them. Like Jesse.”

Jesse wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, it was too far distant from the center of his universe, which was the consuming drive to find release after the hours of teasing. As his world collapsed to that singular pinpoint, the threshold he was so desperate to cross, he pressed his mouth hard against Hanzo’s head, trying like hell to mute himself as he came explosively. He was shaking against Hanzo’s solid resistance, limbs jerking from the earth-shattering release.

“It is strange. When they are children, they want to be men. Yet when they are of age, they begin to act more like children, unwilling to grow up.” Sojiro sighed heavily and turned to walk back to the meeting rooms.

Gabe’s footsteps joined Sojiro’s. “About that. I have an idea that might help you with your problem…” The voices and the footsteps faded until they could no longer be clearly heard. Jesse slumped against the wall, drained, but Hanzo only relaxed against him for a moment.

“You finished?” Hanzo whispered, already certain of the answer, as he clutched his robes up around his waist.

“Mmm yes. That was amazing.”

Hanzo pulled off of Jesse’s cock and swiftly began to reassemble his clothing. “We must hurry!” he hissed. “They expect us to be back before them.”

“Hmm? But what about you?” Jesse had fully intended to pleasure Hanzo too, but it was becoming obvious that he wasn’t going to get the chance. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped himself off before tucking his cock away and fastening up his trousers.

“You will have to please me another time. Come!” Hanzo grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the meeting rooms by a different route, racing through buildings and up and down stairs and around behind the great bell of the shrine, where Hanzo slowed to a more temperate pace and released Jesse’s hand. “Am I presentable?” he asked, pausing outside the door to the conference room, and Jesse could see there was real panic in his eyes.

Jesse smoothed down the hair that he’d ruffled, and checked Hanzo’s robe for telltale wrinkles or smudges. “You look fine to me.” He smiled. “Still the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met.”

Hanzo’s expression softened, though he could not quite bring himself to smile. He opened the door and led the way in.

The kitchen staff were laying out the food for their midday meal, and none of the elder three men had returned from their break yet. Hanzo visibly relaxed, and excused himself to the toilet that was hidden away behind a wooden panel. Jesse waited for him to come out, and then took his turn. When he stepped back into the room, Sojiro and Gabe had returned, along with Hanzo’s uncle, whose name had slipped Jesse’s mind, and everyone was sitting down to eat.

When they were no longer distracted by empty bellies, the dishes were cleared and Sojiro turned to the new proposal that he had prepared.

Jesse looked across the table at Hanzo. His cheeks were no longer flushed, but he looked much calmer now than he had when he thought they would be caught misbehaving. Hanzo must have felt his gaze, because he turned his head and their eyes met. Hanzo smiled slightly, then turned his attention back to the head of the table.

Jesse dragged himself back to reality in time to hear Gabe agreeing with something Sojiro had said.

“…and as soon as we relocate our base of operations to Busan, we can monitor the transfer of product into Japan much more easily. So you have no reason to be concerned about the reliability of shipments.”

Jesse’s comfortable reverie had been shattered. “Busan?” he said in a low voice, meant for Gabe’s ears, but carefully attended by an equally startled Hanzo.

“Yes. We’ll need to be set up in Busan by early next week. You knew we weren’t going to be in Tokyo forever.” Gabe responded quickly and quietly, then turned back to Sojiro and his brother.

Hanzo and Jesse exchanged shocked looks. To be torn apart like this, at such short notice, it was almost too much to bear. Jesse watched as Hanzo folded in on himself, his countenance a frozen mask. Would he have to lose Hanzo now, like this, when they still had a few days left?

The rest of the negotiation seemed to take an eternity. Neither Hanzo nor Jesse could take any notice of the business deal now, it was inconsequential. Jesse tried to put together an argument in his head that they would be able to maintain a relationship long distance. They were still in business together, after all. Surely they would have reason to stay in touch.

For Hanzo, the castle had already been like a cage from which he could escape from time to time. Now it was a prison, and his future, such as it was, stretched grey and featureless before him. It was over. His last bit of happiness snatched away.

The agreements were signed, and hands were shook. Everyone stood up and prepared to leave.

Sojiro looked at his son, and something he saw there prompted him to turn once more to Gabe.

“Gabriel, I have given your idea some thought, and I believe it has merit. Perhaps, if you are certain you are willing…”

Gabe smiled. “Of course. We could use the help.”

Sojiro nodded. “Hanzo,” he said, and Hanzo’s cold, dark eyes looked up at him. “Pack your things. You will go to Busan and work with the Blackwatch team for the next few months. You will represent the Shimada Clan, and you will learn more about how our trade partners operate.” He inclined his head respectfully at Gabe, while not missing the stunned expression on his son’s face.

“Yes, otousan,” Hanzo managed, barely able to breathe. He dared to turn to Jesse again at last, fighting to contain his excitement. Jesse looked like he could laugh or cry at any second, like he wanted to throw his arms around Hanzo and carry him away right then and there. A reprieve! They’d gotten a reprieve!

And then the older men were outside, walking towards the gate ahead of them, and Hanzo and Jesse stole a moment to embrace. They clung to each other as long as they dared, the promise of living and working together lighting up their faces as they talked over each other, barely making sense.

“I didn’t know we were leaving, Han, I swear. He didn’t say a thing to me about it.”

“What did he tell my father that could convince him to let me go with you? It is impossible! Wonderful, but impossible!”

“Oh, lordy, I’m so glad you’re coming with us. The work’s alright but now our free time’ll be amazing.”

Then Jesse had to tear himself away, leaving Hanzo with a kiss and more promises of how much fun they’d have in Korea, and he ran to catch up with Gabe.

Hanzo stood by the gate and watched them get into a cab, his face alive again. He still had something to look forward to. He still had a lover. No, he had more than that. He had a life.


End file.
